mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes
| image = File:Sherlock_holmes_1.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Akriti | link = | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = | winningfaction = | roster = | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on Sherlock Holmes. It began on month day, year and ended in a Goodie/'Baddie/Indie' win in N / D (month day). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Goodies: Eliminate the baddies *'Sherlock Holmes' : very intelligent, expert in disguises and is respected by everyone - Discovery role (can find one person's role per night) and Reality Morpher (can secretly choose who to vote for - via PM) *'Dr. John H. Watson' : a follower of Holmes, Expert in medical arena - Saving role (can save any one person per night) - has an RID every night to identify Sherlock Holmes. When found, they gain BTSC with each other. *'Mycroft Holmes' : brother of Sherlock Holmes, even more observant than his brother, but doesn't have that energy - Watching role (knows only the action of a person per night not the roles *'Mr. Gregson' : A famous Scotland Yarder - Killing role (RID kill) *'Mr. Lesterate' : strong personality - block (shown in NP ) *'Mr. Hopkins' : A good detective, Uses his mind very well, Holmes has a lot of hope from him - assume the abilities of any person by RIDing him correctly (but cannot use the same ability two times in a row) *'Mr. Jones': very arrogant but intelligent person. - watching role (knows the action of one person per night) Sherlock Holmes can send him only one message in the whole game and Jones can reply to it. Baddies: kill the goodies have BTSC. Can choose anyone as the NK carrier (even any goodie) *'Professor Moriarty' : man of good birth, excellent education, had a brilliant career in front of him but the criminal strain ran in his mind, creates a great danger because of his mental powers -Discovery role (can find one person's role per night) *'Confederate' : a bosom friend of Professor Moriary, can do anyhting to save his faction - Bodyguard - Saves Moriary from night kills (not die himself). *'Colonel Sebastian Morau' : one of the best soldiers in heavy infantry but came up with a criminal mind - Blocking role (block the activity of one person per night) The Scowers : Kill Holmes and Moriarty. After gaining BTSC, they lose their RIDs *'Mr.McGinty' : Bodymaster of union house, a club which is famous for murders - Killing role (Night kill) but before being able to use the kill, he need to RID Stapleton (coz he is the carrier) After RIDing him correctly, he joins BTSC with Ginty. Gains Stapleton's spy after gaining BTSC. If stapleton dies, he inherits the kill while still having the spy. Has two RID per night to find Stapleton. The kill needs no RID. *'Stapleton' : Owned the hound of Baskersville, escaped the police and now seek revenge. - Spying role (knows only the action of a person per night not the roles). When he gains BTSC (joins the scowers), he loses his spy ability and passes it to Ginty. And becomes Ginty's kill carrier. Has one RID per night to find McGinty. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Akriti # # # # # # # # # # # # Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HelpNeeded